Dean Winchester is Saved
by misha's impala
Summary: Castiel doesn't understand why the angels are whispering to each other and bustling about in heaven until one day the archangel Zachariah sends his garrison on a top priority mission. The mission is to lay siege to Hell and rescue a soul of a man named Dean Winchester before all hell breaks loose. (in chapters)


A/N this story is based off of a tumblr post in which Anna say's "dean winchester is saved" and one user commented "Castiel screamed those words at the top of his lungs so every angel could hear. so this (hopefully...) one shot is about Castiel's mission to set dean free from hell. i hope you enjoy. (i can't write.)

It had been 38 years and dean winchester was still in the pit. every second that passed was pure agony and that didn't even begin to cover it. but he wasn't physically being tortured by Alastair anymore. Alastair was smart, he didn't need to cut or beat dean to torture him and he knew that. every day for 30 years he would make dean a deal. he would take dean off the rack if dean agreed to torture souls in return and Alastair knew that would be torture by itself. for 30 years dean would stay strong because he didn't want to become like Alastair, but one day he couldn't take it any more and he gave in. and now 8 years later he was still cutting and stringing up innocent souls who sold their souls for a better life, and dean knew he should regret every second. but deep inside his flawed soul he liked it.

"What are they doing?!" Castiel thought to himself.

For a little over 3 months Heaven seemed to be in a silent chaos. All of the higher status angels always seemed to be running around speaking in hushed tones but one word kept cropping up whenever Castiel ever overheard them. "Winchester".

Castiel tried to not let it bother him and just focus on leading His Garrison. Castiels sister Anna used to be in command of the garrison but many years ago she disappeared and Castiel was promoted to the leader.

Castiel had heard the name Winchester before but he couldn't remember where from. It wasn't a profits name he remembered all of them but maybe...

'Castiel!'

the cry of his name was like a swift knife blow through his thoughts. He jolted in surprise and turned around to meet the blank expression of Inias. Castiel was Inias's superior, he was in his Garrison after all.

"Inias what is it that you need my brother?' Castiel asked.

'The Archangel Zachariah wishes to speak with our Garrison Castiel' Inias said just as blankly as his face.

'What for?' He asked slightly nervous despite his lack of emotions.

'He did not say. He just said to report to the garden immediately.' Inias replied.

And with a flutter of wings Inias had disappeared. Castiel sent out the message for the other angels in the garrison on angel radio and followed Inias to the garden to meet Zachariah.

In the split second it took Castiel to fly to the garden the scenery around him dramatically changed. From the bright white walls of where he worked to the main hub of heaven itself. Heavens Garden looks different for every one, and for castiel it was the garden of eden. A project of his fathers, which was scrapped a very long time ago. The garden was surrounded by huge willow trees, with their branches so low that the leaves scrape the ground. the willow trees were in a perfect circle acting almost as a crown for what lay in the circle. In the center of the circle was the tree of life. The tree was twice the size of the willow trees and had apples hanging loosely from each branch, the apples similar to the apple in which lucifer pressed eve to steal.

Although this wasn't "the" Eden, it was just as breath taking. Whenever Castiel visited the garden he gasped whenever he caught the first glimpse of it.

'Castiel, glad that you could join us.' a smooth voice said behind him

Castiel turned to meet his superiors gaze. The archangel stood with a sly smile on his four faces and his six wings neatly tucked behind his back. He gave a courteous nod to greet Zachariah afraid his voice might falter if he said anything.

'I'm going to take wild guess that you and your garrison are wondering why i have asked for you to report to me in person.' Zachariah said calmly

just in that moment castiel felt the air behind him disturb and heard the rest of his garrison appear behind him. but Zachariah didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

'There have been orders from above that you and your garrison have a top priority job that must be completed quickly.' the Archangels tone suddenly darkened. 'we have heard rumors that the demon Lilith is attempting to break the 66 seals and free our brother lucifer from his cage. But in order to start that chain of events a specific seal needs to be broken first. "As it is written..." Zachariah quoted "The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell." We have discovered the demons have planned this honor for a man named Dean Winchester.

"so thats what the angels have been murmuring..." castiel thought.

'This can't happen we have to prevent this. Lucifer cannot be freed.' Zachariah said sternly. 'We must lay siege to Hell before the first seal can break do you understand me?!' Zachariah's voice was raising in urgency. 'The problem is Dean Winchester could crack at any moment and break the seal without knowing. it could already be broken for all we know. You and your garrison must leave immediately to hell before we lose all hope.'

And with that Zachariah disappeared

Castiel turned to the angels in the garrison and spoke calmly and smoothly like every angel.

'this mission will take only a couple of days but in hell, time is slowed down it will feel like two years.'

The angels stared back at him placidly.

'This is an extremely hard and important mission we cannot fail.' His voice now resembled a captain giving orders to his crew.

'you know your jobs, now lets go.'

After that all 18 Angels took off, Hurtling thousands of miles per hour heading straight down.

castiel could hear the wind howling around him like a thousand rabid dogs and soon felt intense heat envelope him but it didn't hurt like it would hurt humans. A few seconds later the garrison broke through the borders of heaven and into the earths atmosphere. castiel could see the earths lights littering the ground growing bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. Finally castiel and his garrison landed in a field on earth. He needed to give them one more piece of advice before they descended into perdition.

'Watch your wings on the chains' he said simply

Then castiel pulled out his angel blade and dove straight down through the earths crust.


End file.
